


The Song That Did Way More Than Giving An Old Geezer A Heart Attack (Writer's take)

by Starwannawrite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwannawrite/pseuds/Starwannawrite
Summary: Frankly, my most favorite part in the Fire Emblem series is watching Garon have a near heart failure while hearing Aqua/Azura sing 'Lost in Thoughts All Alone' (Hitori Omou) in Nohr. But, I also really love the song and the meaning it holds deep within. So, this is a take on 'Lost in Thoughts All Alone', a reinterpretation if you will - making alternate lyrics to the same rhyme and tone, and keeping true to its central idea.





	The Song That Did Way More Than Giving An Old Geezer A Heart Attack (Writer's take)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author does not own Fire Emblem series or any of its characters. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo.

**_Azura's song (Alternate lyrics)_ **

_You are the waves of the sea_

_lapping the shore,_

_want to glimpse, life beyond_

_a closed door._

**_Yet, waves come, waves go_ **

**_no one ever remains,_ **

**_like tears lost, in the rain._ **

_Yet in the dark_

_a ray of hope shines through,_

_after all it's your choice, well make it true_

_let your dreams, float again,_

_or give in to the pain._

_Sing with me a song_

_only you and I know,_

_the light fades away, nowhere to go._

**_Holding a torch to the mist_ **

**_song old as time,_ **

**_thoughts get lost, in the rhyme._ **

_Stay in the dark_

_you who shun the light,_

_or you could, if you want to, stand up and fight_

_make your heart, strong again_

_or give in to the chain._

_Sing with me a song_

_your heart sings along,_

_the dark closes in, do be strong._

**_Winding through the mind_ **

**_strong as a vine,_ **

**_Your hope flows, line by line._ **

_The road you have taken, is of destiny_

_believe your dreams._

_There may be thorns in your path_

_Which may in time, adorn_

_a rose._

_Life is a trail with a lot of turns_

_lots of ups and downs._

_Tears that you shed on this day_

_may be in time, someday_

_those of joy._

_The burden unseen_

_your heart carries around,_

_the shell you hide in, cracks with a sound_

_Let your soul, fly up high_

_or turn away from the sky._

_Sing with me a song_

_you always have known,_

_if your lips are sewn, just hum the tone._

**_Gliding through a grove_ **

**_ancient, unknown_ **

**_lost in thoughts, all alone._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are fully appreciated!


End file.
